


The Shelves are Never Empty

by H4zz1e



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bookshop Owner Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Record Store Employee Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H4zz1e/pseuds/H4zz1e
Summary: Louis Tomlinson owns the best used bookshop in town, something he's extremely proud of. He's always open to new adventures concerning his business, but in general as well. When an odd man with a wide range of books in his arms walks his way into Lou's Books, a new, crazy adventure starts.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The man walked into the shop with an armful of dusty old books, as if he was cleaning out his grandmother's collection after her passing. The books caught Louis' attention before the man did. He had never seen such a broad selection of books before, even in such a small amount. It ranged from murder mysteries to extremely vintage children's books. When Louis finally looked up at the man with the eclectic book collection, he had to take a breath. He'd seen this man before, but only in passing. He had always referred to him as, the man with the old soul. He quite matched that title.

As Louis looked at him, he took in his full appearance. He was wearing clothes that you'd see in a movie from 1978, specifically. He gave off vibes of having a wide range of tastes, but today he looked as if he was trying to combine John Travolta from Grease and Donald Pleasence in Halloween. Combining this with the books in his hands, he looked like a pretty odd character. 

The man placed the books on Louis' counter, looking down at Louis with a neutral expression. He silently acknowledged Louis's presence and went to look at the shelves around the store. Louis was slightly abashed that he took longer to take in the man's appearance than to help him with the armful of books. Nevertheless, Louis looked through the books the man had brought in. Among normal classics, the man had brought a rarity, even for a secondhand bookshop like Louis's. He had brought a children's book from 1937 called Bright Island by Mable L. Robinson. Louis was impressed, beyond it even.

"Sir?" Louis interrupted the mostly silent store, trying to get the attention of the man.

"Yes?"

"I need a name to put these books under as you're doing a trade-in, I'm assuming?" Louis was nervous at best. His voice was shakier than he'd ever intended it to be. Almost like a toddler reciting Shakesphere if that's imaginable. 

"Harry E. Styles," the man replied quietly, moving back to the bookshelves that were so desperate to be raided, books upon books stuffed in them.

Louis was quick to type the man's name into his computer system. He'd entered him in as a new trade-ee, but his name came up as if he'd already done business there before, Louis knew he had seen the man before, but couldn't remember ever doing business. He made a mental note to ask his associate, Amêlie about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't end up buying anything that Louis expected. His choices consisted of modern poetry and teen romance novels. Nevertheless, Louis checked him out and the now named man was on his way out. Louis watched him go intently, noting his entrance into the record store across the street, H.S. Records. He probably owns it, Louis thought as he focused on filing the books. Several exhausting minutes later, Louis had the books on their correct shelves. Noting the time on the clock, just being half eleven in the morning, Louis approached a seating area he'd set up in his shop. It was filled with stuffy chairs originally, but Louis quickly opted for bean bags and cushions instead.  
Sitting down with a book, Louis began getting lost in the story. That was always his favorite part about reading, being able to get lost in the words, whether it was a cheesy fictional romance or poetry. Louis loved reading. The last half hour passed, and Amêlie graced Louis with her presence, Lou finally getting a break.  
Amêlie had come in last summer, looking for a new used bookshop, much to Louis' excitement. After getting to know her on her many visits before employment, Louis learned that Amêlie was a french exchange student looking to move to London full time. When Amêlie was having a hard time with her host family, Louis offered her a job at his shop, knowing she'd always loved being there.  
Louis greeted Amêlie after she clocked in, readying himself for his break. The man, Harry, from earlier had intrigued him. So, he was going to venture over to H.S. Records and see their selection. Louis exited the shop, watching for cars before crossing the busier section of the street to the record shop. Louis took a deep breath. When he yanked on the door, he heard a ding sound above his head. His arrival was signaled to the person behind the counter, no escaping now. Louis wandered to different sections of the store, really only browsing. He had no intention of buying anything on this trip, but maybe after closing, or even on his day off.   
Finding the section of his favorite genre, Louis gasped at the selection. The shop had a variety of different artists Louis had on his playlist for the bookshop. The playlist being titled, "When you come up from being underwater on a sunny day". Louis took pride in his peculiar music taste, as he did with many other things. Louis grinned sheepishly at himself, realizing he would, indeed be buying something from the shop today.  
Louis made a beeline for the register, his golden find being a prized possession he wanted no one else getting their hands on. Upon his arrival at the register, he's met with "mystery man" Harry Styles. Harry grins, as if he recognizes Louis, and takes the record from Louis's awaiting hand.

"The Wombats?" Harry grins questioningly.

"Oh," Louis paused, embarrassed, "yeah, I'm a pretty huge fan. I've got a couple of songs on me playlist at the shop."

"The bookshop from across the street, I'm assuming," He gestures in the direction of the establishment.

Louis grins sheepishly again, "Yeah, yeah. That'd be me. I wanted to see what kind of music selection you had. Came in here not expecting to find much, but you may see me in here a lot more than you'd like, mate"

"I think I'll survive you here, Lou," Harry said, guessing at Louis's name.

"It's Louis, Louis Tomlinson, but I suppose you can call me Lou."

With his last sentence, Louis thanked Harry quickly and practically ran out of the shop. He was flustered, to say the least. Louis wasn't going to deny it, Harry was attractive. He was attractive and kind-seeming. Louis had low standards, but from what he could see, Harry exceeded those by miles.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis knew he liked men, but he never knew it was that much. Harry kind of just drew him in. Louis knew that if he kept thinking the way he has the past few days, he'd end up with a crush by the end of the month.

The problem, he'd determined, was not the idea of having a crush. The problem was that they worked so close together, and that could be dangerous. His business could easily go neglected with someone like Harry around. Hell, it could go belly up for all Louis knew. He had to be careful. Since his last visit to Harry's shop, Louis had been tempted just to stop in to say hello. He knew it would raise some eyebrows, but it's something he's wanted to do for a few days now. 

Louis pulled the door to the record shop open, the bell signaling his arrival into Harry's little world. Harry looked up, smiling wide at him. Louis took note of the dimple on his cheek, he was even more charmed. Taking one last glance at Harry, he decided to browse the vinyl records yet again. He could always make a collection at work because he had a quite large one at home, though he decided against it. Louis grabbed a few vinyls he recognized, hoping this would add character to his collection.

Louis placed his items on Harry's checkout counter right in front of the man himself. Louis beamed up at Harry when they made eye contact.

"Back again, aye Lou? It's almost as if you fancy someone," Harry said, with a glint in his eye that Louis didn't particularly like.

"Yeah, okay, big man. We'll see about that. How about you let me pay for my music, yeah?" Louis tried being sassy but ended up sounding utterly flustered.

"I'd be flattered if it was that, but I've got to let you know, I do have a boyfriend." 

Louis's heart sank once those words came out of Harry's mouth. He shot him a small smile. "I think you'd be a cool guy to be friends with, is all."

"I'd like that, Louis. My friend Liam, his boyfriend, my boyfriend, and I are all going out tonight. You should join us," Harry laughed off the awkwardness. Louis was floored

"Your friend Liam, as in, Liam Payne? That Liam?" Louis questioned quickly.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Lou. That Liam, why? Do you know him or summat?" 

"Liam's my best mate, one of 'em at least. So's his boyfriend, Zayn. Not to mention their constant third wheel, Niall." Louis grinned at the unknown connection.

"That's awesome, mate. I hope you end up coming tonight! I'm sure Niall will be there to be your support puppy or something like that. I'll have Li send the info about where we're going" 

Louis smiled and waved goodbye to Harry, He'd be there, for sure, but he needed to at least be sloshed by the end of the night if he was going to have any sanity for the next day. Louis hoped and prayed Harry's boyfriend was some complete arsehole, just so Harry would break up with him and go with Louis instead.


End file.
